Claudio Serafino: A Story of Perfection
by jojoDO
Summary: Claudio Serafino is the most perfect being in the universe. When he takes a friendly stroll through town one day, many lucky females will be enlightened to this knowledge...
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is basically worshiping the very air Claudio breathes. It's pure Claudio fanservice. Now I personally do not feel this way because I'm definitely hetero, but my very good friend does so I'm doing this to make her happy and she deserves happiness. I mean, who doesn't deserve happiness?**

 **This fic is for Vnagandr, who continues to be my number one requester. Thank you for your support! I wuv you :3**

There was once a man. A very, very, VERY attractive man. There are many stories as to where this hot hunk of man originated, some out of this world even. A popular story pertaining to his origin is as follows:

Once upon a time, God was chilling in the heavens above. He was extremely hot one day, and as his hand went across his head to wipe his brow, a few tiny droplets of sweat flew and descended to the Earth below. These droplets of sweat soaked the Earth and from that soil emerged the hottest, most gorgeous specimen of flesh and blood to ever exist. The man was so hot that his very gaze was enough to cause females (and non hetero males) to increase in temperature to the point of sweating. Their hearts would pound in their chest, and their legs would become weak in his sizzling presence.

This man, God's gift to men and women alike, was known as Claudio Serafino. He walked the Earth like any other human being, but when one laid eyes upon him... they immediately knew his level of gorgeousness was on a higher plane of reality.

It was a hot day at Claudio's house, both from the sun and from the natural hotness that his body emanates. But it was extra hot at that moment because Claudio happened to be in the shower and the very thought of his wet naked body caused global warming. The godlike blessing of a man was busy soaping up his perfect ass, moving his hands against his buns clockwise as the water poured down his soaking black hair, which covered his face. He squirted a glob of soap across his chest and started rubbing his expertly carved pecs until they were soapy and dripping. The soap drizzled down his chest and covered his magnificently sculpted abs, and some of it drizzled even further onto his tiny black patch of down there hair. The soap was grateful to have the honor of touching his bare skin, and the water droplets that landed on his chest immediately evaporated from the furnace his manly aura gave off. Yep, this was an extremely hot shower.

After the shower ended, Claudio stepped out with a sigh of relief and grabbed a towel. He didn't wrap himself up, as he was far too sexy to hide his nakedness from the universe. No, he instead placed the towel on his head and scrubbed his hair intensely, his huge manly package dangling back and forth and immediately causing a rainstorm. This rainstorm was a result of the very Earth itself having a wet orgasm at the sight of Claudio drying himself.

"Huh... rain again. Same time as yesterday." Claudio mumbled. With a shrug, he dropped the towel and slipped on his silky white boxers. He slipped on his regal looking white suit and his flowing white coat, followed by his fancy white shoes. The reason he wore white is because white was the color of angels and Claudio was the human equivalent of such. In fact, human Claudio was GREATER than angels and even the gods themselves. Claudio was on a higher level than even the most powerful supernatural forces in the universe.

Once Claudio was all spruced up in his white attire, he applied his cologne which was made from the tears of envious men who could only dream of standing in the vicinity of his shadow. He then applied his signature hair get, which was made from the orgasms of women who had had the honor of laying eyes upon him, even if it was just their peripheral vision. He slicked back his superior to all others hair just the way he always did: perfectly.

"Now... let's see what the world has in store for me today." Claudio said to his own reflection, his calm soothing voice caressing and serenading the very air around him. He adjusted his coat a few times and walked out the front door, preparing to grace the outside world with his heavenly presence. As Claudio stepped foot outside his house, the flowers and blade of grass around him bowed before his flawlessness and perfection.

 **This will be a multichap fic. I predict about... 12 chaps. Maybe more. Each chap will consist of Claudio wooing one lucky female. No, I won't be taking requests because I already have the chicks picked out according to Vnagandr's wishes. Sorry.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Claudio strutted down the street, deciding not to take a cab because walking kept him in shape and the sidewalk was grateful to have the privilege of feeling his footsteps. As he walked, he ran his hand through his slicked back hair and flicked a few beads of sweat from his forehead. It was an extremely hot day, and his own natural hotness wasn't helping matters much.

"Hmmm... I could go for a drink."

Deciding that a cool refreshing beverage would help relieve the intense discomfort of this hot day, Claudio set his sights on the local bars around town and pondered heavily on which one he would visit. The Iron Fist Sports Bar and Grill was the most popular franchise in the country, but those devilish Mishimas owned it and and Claudio refused to associate himself with anything tainted by their evil aura. Deciding he wanted to go with something a little smaller, Claudio made his way towards a much smaller bar down the street from Iron Fist; one where he would hopefully be able to enjoy a drink in solitude without attracting a legion of zombielike groupies who would fight each other to the death just for a whiff of his scent.

As Claudio rounded a corner, he was immediately tackled by an unknown assailant.

"Che diavolo?!"

Despite Claudio's razor sharp instincts and heightened perception, he was completely caught off guard by the attacker. He fought in the grip of the attacker, but he quickly gained the upper hand with a leg trip followed by an overhead throw. The assailant went flying but surprisingly landed gracefully on their feet. Claudio was finally able to get a good look at the person: judging by the slender frame, red pigtails and lipstick, he assumed it was a woman. It was the best he could do to confirm her gender thanks to the white fox mask covering her face. Just to be double sure, he looked at her chest; they LOOKED legit. This was almost certainly a woman. Luckily, Claudio could finally put his mind at ease when he finally heard her voice.

"Give me all of your...!"

But the woman surprisingly didn't finish the sentence. She just stared at Claudio, her kunai knife raised. Claudio stared at her in anticipation of what she would say next.

"Give you all of my what?" he asked.

"G-give me... give me your..."

No matter how hard she tried, the woman couldn't finish her sentence. Her knife began to wobble as her hand trembled... what was happening to her?!

Claudio knew all to well what was happening as a smile formed on his face. He slowly approached the shaking woman, his mystifying gaze peering into her eyes and penetrating her very soul. When a lone bead of sweat drizzled down her temple, Claudio knew she was under his spell. She was captivated by his beautiful, godlike presence.

"Give me..." the woman still mumbled, desperately trying to get the words out. But it was no use; no woman in the world could resist those eyes. Her hand shook so wildly that the kunai slipped out of her grasp and hit the ground with a CLANK!

Claudio stopped mere inches from the woman's body, close enough that his breaths caressed her neck and sent tingles through her entire being. Even her very soul was tingling in the presence of such perfection. With his eyes not leaving hers for a second, Claudio knelt down and picked up the kunai. He grabbed her hand, holding it softly in his smooth silky grasp. Her body felt like melting butter at the sensations his skin against hers was causing.

"You dropped this." he whispered softly as he gently placed the kunai in her hand and closed her fingers for her. As soon as his voice made sweet love to her ear, the woman gave a quiet, almost whisper-like moan.

"I...I...ahh...um...ahh..."

"I'm Claudio. What's your name?"

"Ku..Kuni..Kuni...mit...su."

"Kunimitsu. Would you like to get a drink with me? You can bring your knife."

Kunimitsu was so speechless that all she could do was nod her head. She couldn't even nod it straight. With a smile, Claudio took her hand and walked her down the street.

Luckily, Claudio's hopes were answered; the bar was almost absolutely vacant. Only a few stray faces lingered, probably low wage workers on their break.

"Let's get a booth near the back, okay? Hey, look at me. You okay?"

"Y-y-yeah.. I'm... I'm okay." Kunimitsu stammered. "It's just that... w-well... I'm sorry I tried to rob you."

"Aw, I forgive you. But surely you must have your reasons?"

The two of them sat down and Claudio leaned in close, investing himself in what Kunimitsu had to say.

"Well... you see... I am a kunoichi and a thief by trade. Stealing is just... something I'm good at."

"That's cool. But you must be careful doing such a job. I'd hate to see a beautiful lady like you behind bars."

Claudio's smooth words caused Kunimitsu's mask to feel like an oven. Just like that, she was back to nearly incoherent speech.

"Oh...I...well I'm not... th-THANK YOU!"

As Claudio grinned at Kunimitsu's nervous breakdown, the waitress finally came along intending to take their order. Before she could even open her mouth, Claudio flashed a smile and spoke.

"Two hard lemonades, sweetie."

The waitress turned a bright shade of red and literally sprinted from the booth, her body not even capable of maintaining balance. Claudio rolled his eyes and turned back to Kunimitsu, who was nervously playing with her kunai.

"So tell me... why does a cute young woman like you wear a mask?"

Kunimitsu looked down at her feet. "I d-don't want anyone to see my face. I'm hideous."

Claudio seemed taken aback by this. "You, hideous? Cazzate! Surely you'll show ME your face?"

Kunimitsu started sweating a little. "N-n-n-n-n-no. I d-d-d-don't want you to see me."

"Why not? How else can I bask in your beauty?"

The waitress came back and places two glasses on the table, filled to the brim with the lemony alcoholic beverage and swimming with ice. She quickly ran away, a giggle or two escaping from her.

"Tell you what. If you show me your face, I will pay for your drink."

"I...have money!"

"If you did, you wouldn't have tried to rob me. Come on now... PLEASE show me your face? I promise I won't say anything rude or judgmental."

Kunimitsu looked into Claudio's eyes... damn they were captivating! Those were the eyes of a gentleman. The eyes of a man who would die before he made a lady feel bad. Those were eyes she trusted.

"Okay... I'll show you. But I mean it, don't say anything mean."

"I swear on my clan that I won't."

Kunimitsu reluctantly raised her trembling hands and brought them up to her mask. She inhaled deeply and gulped a few times, then slowly lifted the mask upward until it was free of her head. Claudio's eyes widened when he saw what lied underneath the mask: two huge dark red scars trailing right across her eyes.

"Mio Dio..."

"There, you see? This is why I can't show my face to people. My face is just a big blemish!"

Kunimitsu started to put the mask back on, but Claudio quickly seized her hands. She let out a loud squeak as soon as his hands touched hers.

"Don't..." Claudio commanded softly.

"Wha...?"

"You don't need to hide it. Your face... it is so beautiful. The scars... they make your face look like a work of art. A fantastic piece of art."

"But... I'm hideous...!"

"No you're not! You are even more beautiful than I could possibly imagine..."

Kunimitsu gasped when Claudio leaned in close to her face. She panted loudly; so loud that it echoed through the bar. Claudio closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her scar, right underneath her eye.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Kunimitsu's squealed loudly alerting the entire bar to their presence. After a few seconds of awkward silence, everyone shrugged and went back to their business.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Kunimitsu gave a heavenly sigh as she fainted right there in the booth, a big smile on her face. After checking her pulse to make sure she was still breathing, Claudio reached into his wallet and placed enough money on the table for both of them. He downed his drink and then headed for the exit.

"Make sure she gets home safely." Claudio said to the bartender, tossing him a generous tip. And with that, he walked out of the bar.

As Claudio walked downtown, he had a look of pure content and pleasure on his face. At least in his mind, he felt like he had brought the self esteem back to a woman who desperately needed it. After all, if a woman is good enough to get a kiss from Claudio Serafino, she MUST be doing something right.

 **Stay tuned as Claudio stumbles upon more females on his epic journey of alluring and enthralling! Next chap's lucky woman will be... I dunno yet. I haven't decided between the other ten lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Claudio whistled as he walked through downtown, wondering what would be next on his agenda of awesomeness. He was kind of hungry, but he knew that if he ate out in a fancy restaurant he wouldn't be able to restrain himself and his gorgeous, perfect body would be tainted with unnecessary calories and fat. Instead, he decided to take his mind OFF of food with a little physical action.

"Let's see... perhaps I could go to an arcade." Claudio muttered to himself, before quickly dismissing the idea.

"No... if I never lose, that means I always win. And that means I'll have to carry home a bunch of excess ticket prizes I don't need. Gah, why do I have to be so damn perfect?"

It was then that Claudio spotted out of the corner of his eye a tiny mixed martial arts gym.

"Oooh.. what have we here?"

Claudio walked up to the window and peered inside. Inside a tiny kickboxing ring were two huge, muscular guys in spandex grappling with each other. The dark skinned bald man had the man with a jaguar mask againt the ropes and successfully performed a double leg takedown. He tried to go for an armbar, but the jaguar masked man broke free, quickly seized his back and put him in a rear naked choke. The dark skinned man angrily tapped out as the jaguar mask guy leaped to his feet and thrust his fists in the air in celebration.

"Hmm... their wrestling skills are phenomenal!" Claudio exclaimed. "Perhaps I should try wrestling... although my supernatural skills are flawless enough already, I do admit my ground game is kind of lacking. If I am to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 and wreak my vengeance on those evil tainted spirits, I must make sure I'm proficient on my feet AND on the ground!"

So without further ado, Claudio stepped inside the gym and quickly approached the two huge buff guys. The two of them turned and looked at Claudio, the black man's eyebrow raised.

"What the hell you want? This ain't a place for models." the man snorted, ignorant to the fact that Claudio was NOT a model, but the leader of a clan of exorcists. Claudio allowed the comment to pass however; with his devilish good looks, it was a common misconception.

"Actually, I've come here because I would like to train with you two gentlemen." Claudio replied politely, extending his hand. The black man didn't take it, but the jaguar masked man politely returned the favor with a handshake.

"I'm King. This asshole is my friend Marduk." the jaguar mask man said. "Don't mind him; he's just mad because he can't enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament this year."

"Yeah, they said they already got a Vale Tudo specialist. Such bullshit!" Marduk spat. "I'M THE VALE TUDO GUY, DAMMIT! I BRING IN THE PAY PER VIEW BUYERS!"

"No offense Marduk, but nobody really likes you." King replied, placing a heartfelt hand on his shoulder. "In fact, people turn off their TVs when you step in the ring."

"Damn you King..." Marduk sniffled. The tears in his eyes couldn't deny the truth; people truly hated watching that douchebag, whether on TV or live.

"Ummm excuse me gentlemen? I'm waiting for an answer." Claudio chimed in. Humble as he was, he did NOT like being in a room and not being the center of attention.

"Oh, sorry." King replied. "Well you are free to train with us, but... I don't think you're in our weight class. In fact, you're not even close."

Claudio looked at his slender frame, and then looked at the two hulking behemoths in front of him.

"Well, you do have a point there heh heh..."

"But don't worry! We do have someone you can train with that's more your size." Marduk chimed in.

"Cool! Where is he?" Claudio asked excitedly.

"SHE is in the locker room getting dressed." King replied.

"HEY JAYCEE! HURRY YOUR HAWT ASS UP!" Marduk boomed.

"A... a woman? Well, this just got interesting..." Claudio mumbled under his breath, a smile forming on his lips.

Claudio stared at the locker room, eagerly awaiting the woman who would soon emerge. What if she was beautiful? But what if she was ugly? Naaaah... all women wrestlers look like freakin supermodels. This realization caused Claudio to become even more anxious to see the beautiful specimen that would almost certainly be stricken by his powerful charm when she laid eyes on him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open and out stepped a cute young woman with brown hair in a ponytail and a slender body. As if her face wasn't pretty enough, her body looked AMAZING in the skin tight pink and white leather one piece spandex she was wearing. It hugged her body tight and really emphasized her breasts; in fact, her cleavage was bursting out of the low cut top. Her thick powerful legs and juicy thighs made Claudio anxious to see what she looked like from behind.

"I'm here, sheesh!" Jaycee shouted. She turned and looked at Claudio, and suddenly her entire body froze.

"Ohh...wowwww..."

Claudio flicked his hair one time and flashed a smile as he slowly approached Jaycee, whose gaze was locked onto his. Clearing his throat one time, he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Claudio Serafino."

"J...J...J-J-J-J-J"

"Take a deep breath. I know you can do it." Claudio encouraged.

"J...J...JULIA!" she finally screamed. She immediately cupped her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh? I thought your name was Jaycee." Claudio inquired.

"It's just... MY RING NAME!"

"I see. So... can you wrestle as good as you look?"

"Y-Y-YES! Please excuse me!"

Julia ran out of the gym, her face flustered from gazing upon a man so beautiful it was deadly. Claudio shook his head and chuckled a few times, running his hand through his hair a few times.

"What the hell was that all about?" Marduk asked, rubbing his shiny bald head.

"Eh, it happens to most of the women who see me. Oh okay, ALL the women." Claudio laughed.

"Is Julia gonna be okay? Maybe I should check on her." King said.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Usually it takes a moment for the initial shock to wear off." Claudio replied with a shrug. "In the meantime, got a uniform I can borrow?"

"Well... I have some old trunks from when I was an amateur wrestler. I was a lot smaller back then, so they might fit you." King replied.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

Julia finally stepped back into the gym, her hand on her chest and hard breaths coming out of her mouth. She looked like she had just suffered a heart attack.

"There you are!" King exclaimed, running over there to comfort her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Julia replied. "It's just... as soon as I saw that man... my body just... it just...DAMN HE WAS GORGEOUS!"

"Aw please." Marduk scoffed. "What do you see in that prissy little pretty boy when you can have a real man like me?" He flexed his muscles as he spoke.

"Um, no offense but... that man was like fine red wine. You're a generic brand of beer sold at a gas station that no one goes to."

"Aw screw you guys! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Marduk ran out of the gym crying, quite a contrast to the aggressive manly aura he always seems to exert.

"So where is that fine piece of sexiness?" Julia asked. "N-not that I wanna see him again! I just... I was gonna help him with his training! Yeah, that!"

"He's changing in the locker room." King replied. "He should be out any... oh, there he is."

"Gaaa...AAAAAHHHH!" Julia squealed. She clutched her chest and nearly fell over as a white hot fire coursed through her blood. Her eyes couldn't tear away from the sight of Claudio Serafino in wrestling spandex. The rubber clung to his legs so tightly that every ripple of muscle could be seen in all it's glory. But it wasn't the legs that made Julia hot inside; it was the sight of his glorious package bulging through the crotch area that was about to make her orgasm just from being in the same vicinity.

"Oh my freaking God... I can't breathe..." Julia gasped. Her knees buckled and her hands covered her crotch area out of fear of someone witnessing the byproduct of her being totally horny.

"So. Ready to get started?" Claudio asked, putting his hands on his hips and standing in a way that his pelvis was further emphasized. Suddenly, he looked down at his feet.

"Oops, I need to tie these shoes."

"OH FATHER SKY AND MOTHER EARTH!" Julia squealed. Claudio bent over and his two perfect, round, firm buns looked like they were about to pop out of the skintight rubber that hugged them. It looked like a pair of fancy round decorative pillows stuffed with angel feathers on God's favorite couch.

"Ah, that's better." Claudio proclaimed, getting back to his feet once his shoes were tied. "Now then... how you wanna do this? You wanna clinch first?"

"Ah...ahhh...ahh...ahhhh... so round... so perfect..." Julia mumbled, her speech almost incoherent.

"Uhhh Julia?" King called out. He was getting quite weirded out with this whole ordeal.

"Oh I know! Perhaps I should try to take you down, and you show me the proper procedure to break free!" Claudio exclaimed. "Okay... here I come!"

Before Julia could say another word, the sexy spandexed hunk of man tackled Julia and his perfect lustful features smooshed against her. Julia's body was rendered limp in a nanosecond and she was easily brought to the ground.

"Julia?! What the hell was that? That was awful!" King fussed.

"Wow, that was easy." Claudio said. "So... should I try to submit you or...?"

Julia's lust overtook her, robbing her of any rational thought. Like a wild animal attacking its prey, Julia forced herself onto Claudio and tried to rip off the rubber wrestling trunks covering Claudio's most intimate areas. Claudio was shocked at first, but quickly decided to just go with the flow and let things play out. Hey, if a hot chick wants to molest Claudio Serafino, who is he to deny her the pleasure?

"JULIA? Julia, get off of that guy!" King yelled. But Julia didn't listen; she instead continued to pull and stretch the rubber covering Claudio's legs in a vain attempt to gaze upon the majestic scepter in his pants. Her face seemed devoid of any sanity, and was instead wearing the look of a starved animal.

"Julia, what the hell is wrong with... ah, screw it." King just folded his arms and walked away, silently seething with anger and jealousy that the perfect specimen of sexiness known as Claudio Serafino so easily seduced his hot lady friend who he was totally crushing on.

"Now THIS is the kind of wrestling I'm good at, heh heh..." Claudio chuckled, a grin spreading on his face.

 **ONE UNPLANNED BUT CONSENSUAL RAVAGING LATER**

After the events that transpired in the gym subsided, Claudio walked down the street in his old clothes and a new realization: he didn't have to work on his wrestling at all! The very feeling of Claudio Serafino's body against someone is enough to bring them to their knees immediately, as was just proven in that gym. Yep, Claudio's skills were just as flawless as he suspected. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 would be a breeze for someone as powerful as him; all he had to do was cross his fingers that all of his opponents were women. Even married women would do.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been quite a journey so far, but Claudio didn't quite want to go home yet. The day was still young, and full of potential. That being said, he'd be lying if he didn't say that "strenuous exercise" at the gym hadn't worn him out a little. Deciding now would be an opportune moment to take a break, Claudio decided to find a worthy eating establishment that would suit his needs.

"Hmmm... Chanko Paradise? No, I can't be seen associating with such a run down old dump. Then again, it IS the official restaurant of the King of Iron Fist Tournament... perhaps if I'm seen eating there they'll put me on a commercial!"

Deciding that a little more publicity is never a bad thing for such a stunningly beautiful individual such as himself, Claudio set his sights on Chanko Paradise.

When he finally arrived, Claudio picked a nice table right in the center of the restaurant where everyone could gaze upon his flawlessness. He picked up a menu and started to read the different options of chankonabe they offered. But as he was scrolling down the page, he looked over at another table and witnessed quite a beautiful sight sitting at a secluded table near the back. She was definitely the second most beautiful thing in the restaurant.

"Hmmm... quite a looker." Claudio muttered to himself. "Such beauty cannot be ignored..."

There was nothing Claudio hated more than seeing a beautiful woman unacknowledged, so he immediately shot to his feet and made his way over to her table. As he got closer, he really got a good look at the woman: she had hair as blonde as the golden sun in a ponytail, her face glistening with ruby red lipstick. The black dress she wore was low cut enough to exhibit her lovely figure, and short enough to show off her nice legs as well.

"What's an angel like you doing down here among mortals?" Claudio asked, getting the woman's attention immediately. When she looked into his hypnotic eyes, her own eyes widened temporarily. But she quickly composed herself as not to show any emotions.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied, her voice calm and cool.

"I'm Claudio Serafino." he said, sitting down in front of her. "And you...?"

"Nina. Nina Williams." she replied, trying to keep her eyes locked on her menu. But Claudio's handsome face exuded a magnetic force that kept pulling her eyes upward.

"S-s-ooo..." Nina stammered, mentally slapping herself for losing control of her speech. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Claudio replied, a grin on his face. "I simply couldn't ignore someone who emanates such a radiant aura of attraction and allure."

"You say that to every girl you see, don't you?" Nina retorted, rolling her eyes.

"How dare you compare me to a run of the mill get drunk after work douchebag of a man!" Claudio said, his voice raised. If there was anything he hated, it was being compared. There was not a soul in the universe that was anything like Claudio Serafino.

"So what makes you different?" Nina asked.

"I'm different because I RESPECT beauty." Claudio replied. "I am a connoisseur of the flawless. You see... one does not truly understand perfection unless he himself has walked in those shoes. And in case you haven't noticed... I MADE the shoes."

Nina finally set down her menu; this man was definitely intriguing her. Honestly, she was embarrassed. No man in the world could sway her with their pick up lines, but THIS guy... this guy was different. There was something about him that set him apart from any other man she had ever met.

"I... I appreciate the compliments." Nina said, a hint of meekness in her voice.

"It's no problem. When I see a woman as stunning and unparalleled as you, I consider it my duty to address her as such. Now, I only ask one thing in return... could we perhaps rendezvous at a time and location of your preference?"

"You're... asking me out?" Nina asked, her face turning a shade of red.

"Of course! So what will it be?" Claudio asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Nina tried to show a bit of hesitation so as not to look like a desperate teenager, but her hand couldn't be controlled as she whipped out her pen and a pad of paper and scribbled her phone number.

"I get off work at 9. Meet me at the park." Nina said, slipping him the piece of paper. She immediately rose to her feet and quickly exited the restaraunt; she HAD to get some air.

"Wait! We could eat together! I'll pay!" Claudio yelled.

"Thanks, b-but I'm s-suddenly not hungry!" Nina called back.

As soon as the door swung shut and Nina was at a safe distance, she put a hand to her chest and let out a huge exhale.

"WHEW! Damn, that guy was fine. My insides were boiling!"

Nina tugged at her clothing a few times to let the cool air flow down her dress. After a few seconds of regaining her breath, she composed herself and got her mind straight.

"Whew... I gotta get ready for work."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

After a long boring day at the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Nina was back at her apartment taking a nice hot shower. After making sure EVERY part of her was fresh smelling, she stepped out and immediately went to the mirror to start doing her hair.

"Hmmm... maybe I'll wear it down."

Nina brushed her hair diligently for at least half an hour; after all she had to look her best for that gorgeous hunk she was meeting. There was something about this guy that sent fire coursing through her insides, and she LIKED IT.

Nina finished doing her hair, then finally slipped on a black miniskirt and purple collar shirt. As she began to apply makeup, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"YOOHOOOO! NINAAAAA!" a familiar female voice yelled. A voice that Nina REALLY hated hearing.

"Ugh, GO AWAY YOU BITCH!" Nina screamed.

"BUT I COME TO VISIT MY FAVORITE SISTER!"

Nina rolled her eyes and stomped to the door. She jerked it open and came face to face with her hated enemy and sister, Anna Williams.

"What do you want?!" Nina asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"Oooh, you're getting all spruced up." Anna said, chuckling devilishly. "Hot date?"

"Don't you have someone handcuffed in your bedroom waiting for you to spank them or something?"

"Not tonight..." Anna said with a wink. "Actually, I just came to see if my loving sis would like to watch that new horror movie that just came out. You know, with the blind guy?"

"Not tonight! I... I have to go somewhere." Nina said, looking away and preparing for the inevitable prying.

"You have a DATE?! DO TELL DO TELL!" Anna pestered.

"Did I say I have a date?!" Nina grunted.

"No, but I can tell by your tone that you do..."

"Ughhh fine! Yes I have a date."

"So what's he like? Cmon PLEEEASE tell me!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because your love life is almost nonexistent! You're too hard to please."

"Fine. This man is... well he's..."

"Yes?"

"He's..."

"YEEES?"

"THE MAN IS AN ANGEL ON EARTH!"

This caused Anna's eyes to widen. "Really?! So he's fine?"

"Yes! The man is HOT! Hotter than freakin Ogre's fire breath! Like, he's hotter than those freakin underwear models."

"Is he hotter than Lee?"

"Girl... Lee doesn't even come close. I'm telling you. THIS. MAN. IS. FINE."

"I see..." Anna muttered, putting her hand to her chin. With a serious expression, she approached the door.

"Well, I guess I don't wanna hold you up any longer. But first... there's something I need your help with."

"What?" Nina asked, a hint of concern in her voice surprisingly.

"Could... you take a look at something? I think I was bit by something last night and there's a nasty rash on the back of my hand."

Anna held her hand up and Nina leaned in close, examining it.

"That's strange, I don't see anyth-"

With a SMACK! as loud as a crack of thunder, Anna's hand collided with Nina's face hard enough to knock her off her feet. Completely unprepared for the strike, Nina was knocked unconscious immediately as she fell facefirst onto the soft carpet. With a snicker, Anna dragged Nina to the couch and threw her onto it.

"Sorry, sis... but I can't let you outdo me, ESPECIALLY when it comes to getting a man."

As Anna properly positioned Nina's arms and legs so they weren't hanging, Nina's cell phone began to rang.

"Oooh, is that..?"

After a few rings, a message began to play.

 _"Hey Nina. It's Claudio. I just wanted to let you know I'm at the park early. I simply cannot wait to bask in your beautiful presence bathed by the moonlight! Welp, see you soon!"_

"The park, huh? Excellent..." Anna muttered to herself, an evil grin spreading. She began to cackle wildly as she stormed out of the apartment and made her way to the destination of Nina and Claudio's date. She was about to see with her own eyes just what a catch Nina had gotten this evening. If he was as hot as she claimed... stealing him from her would be all the more satisfying.

 **THE PARK, 9:30 PM**

Claudio tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Nina, his eyes shifting to his phone every couple of seconds to check the time. He had never even CONSIDERED the possibility that a woman could be foolish enough to stand him up. In fact, he didn't even think it was possible in this reality or the next that a woman was even capable of performing such a feat to him. But now, slowly but surely... he was starting to believe.

"Should I call... no, Claudio Serafino does not call a woman twice!" Claudio grumbled. "If she doesn't come, then that is HER misfortune, not mine."

Suddenly, a woman did appear in the distance. Claudio squinted to get a better look at her... but she didn't look like Nina. This woman had brown hair and a red dress that made her breasts quite a sight to see. Her red lipstick and makeup only served to make her face more beautiful than it already was. If this was a mistake... it was a welcome one.

"Oooh... whoa mama, you ARE hot!" Anna yelled when she finally got close enough to really get a good look at Claudio. Claudio was confused at first, but he couldn't help but smile at the compliment he received so frequently.

"Um... I don't believe we've met. I'm Claudio." Claudio said, giving a slight bow.

"Anna. Anna Williams." Anna replied, her eyes trailing up and down his body as she smiled seductively.

"Williams? You wouldn't happen to be related to Nina Williams? Or perhaps... you're her alter ego in a brown wig?" Claudio pondered.

"Eww... baby, don't you ever compare me to my sister again. Nina has a LONG stick up her ass. She's no fun. Me, on the other hand..."

Anna licked her lips as she sat in Claudio's lap and threw her arms around him. Claudio shrugged and laid back, living by his principle that if a woman couldn't resist him, he wouldn't deny her.

"...I know how to show a man a good time."

Anna growled seductively as she leaned in close and nibbled Claudio's ear, sending a shiver through his spine. He was starting to get goosebumps. But as much as he was enjoying THIS sister's presence, he couldn't help but wonder where the other one was. You know, the one he was SUPPOSED to be trying to woo with his irresistible manly wiles.

"Umm... this is nice and all, but where exactly is Nina?" Claudio asked, trying to stifle a moan at the feeling of Anna nipping at his ear.

"Don't you worry your pretty little face about it." Anna whispered, putting a finger on his lips. "In a few seconds, I'm gonna make you forget she even exists."

Claudio smiled and closed his eyes as Anna's lips got closer and closer to his. But just as they were about to touch...

"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" a voice echoed in the distance.

"Oh shit" Anna muttered as she got off of Claudio and turned to face the source of the voice. It was Nina, who was wearing a dark purple bruise and a very angry expression.

"Ninaaaa! There's my favorite sis. Glad you could make it!"

"Don't give me that innocent bullshit!" Nina hissed. "I know you're jealous of my man and tried to sabotage my date!"

"Well I can't exactly deny it, now can I? Since I'm here, and... you're there, hee hee hee..." Anna snickered.

"Oh that's it, you have crossed the f***ing line this time, cunt hole! I'm gonna kill you right here!"

"Don't be jealous I know how to treat a man, VIRGIN!"

Nina and Anna put their hands on their hips and got so close their chests were squished together. Claudio smiled and got comfortable. He only wished he had some popcorn for the awesome cat fight that was soon to commence. He could already see it now: hair pulling, clothes ripping, shoes flying... it definitely wouldn't be the first time two chicks have fought over him.

"Ladies, ladies, you don't have to fight. Forgive me for this cliche line, but there is plenty of me to go aroun- OH MY GOD!"

Claudio'e eyes widened when the two women suddenly whipped out automatics and began spraying the park with bullets! They both ran for cover as they fired erratically at each other, bullets whizzing through the air and coming dangerously close to hitting Claudio.

"SWEET JESUS! I've never had two women fight over me like THIS before!" Claudio yelled. He hit the dirt and stayed there as Nina and Anna zeroed in on each other with their fingers held down on the trigger. When the bullets finally ran out, they switched to grenades. When the grenades were spent, they both pulled out RPGs and began firing explosive projectiles that impacted with a deafening BOOM!

"My God... I've got to get out of here. I have a feeling there's some deeper root to this conflict than just trying to win my affection!"

Claudio decided to commit the ultimate sin and flee from the two incredibly hot women that were no doubt lusting over him right now. Staying low to the ground, he crawled out of the park under the cover of the smoke being produced by the frequent explosions. When he was finally at a safe distance, he immediately sprang to his feet and sprinted as far away as he could until the park was a distant memory. The two warring sisters were so caught up in their conflict that they didn't even notice.

Claudio dusted himself off and fixed his hair as he walked down the street, looking behind him to make sure the crazy sisters didn't pursue him. Deciding he had had enough for one day, Claudio started to make his way back home. Aside from that craziness that just ensued, this day had been pretty eventful. He gave a thief her confidence back, he was molested by a horny wrestler, he met two beautiful sisters... all in all, it wasn't a bad day. After a good night's sleep to recharge his charm and charisma, hopefully the next day would be just as good. Minus intense gunfights, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun came out once again and graced Claudio with its warm rays. Claudio smiled as he stretched and groaned from a good night's sleep. It couldn't be a more beautiful day. In fact, it seemed like the sun was being extra generous today just for him.

He started his morning the same way he started every morning: a steamy shower followed by doing his hair and finally donning his white attire. And of course, he had to stand in front of the mirror for a few minutes as he was hypnotized by his own enthralling presence.

"Another fantastic day... I wonder what lovely specimen I will come across today."

Claudio set out for another day on the town, eager to meet more beauties to win over with his magnetic personality. Little did he know... he would meet a woman today unlike anyone he had ever cast a spell on.

"How should I start my day?" Claudio pondered. "Hmmm... I could go for a refreshing drink."

Claudio was quite thirsty, but he didn't want to go in somewhere. He wanted to be among the people so he could see their smiling faces... and they could be captivated by HIS smiling face. As he was pondering his next step, he came across a vending machine which would serve just perfectly to quench his thirst.

"Ah, perfect! This vending machine should..."

But Claudio's train of thought was interrupted when his eyes drifted to the woman standing nearby. She was staring directly at him, a smile on her face. Or... MAYBE she was staring at him. It was actually quite hard to tell thanks to her big orange sunglasses resting on her face. But there was one thing that WAS apparent: the girl was smoking hot!

"Callo maledetto..."

Claudio couldn't tear his eyes from her amazing caramel body, which was greatly emphasized thanks to her skimpy attire. Her black leather bra barely contained her massive breasts, and her black underwear was clearly visible thanks to her sagging pants. Seriously, what purpose was that belt serving right now? If she removed it, would her pants fall down?

The woman continued to stare directly at him as she took a huge swig of her soda, a droplet trailing down her chest and directly inside her cleavage. Strangely, Claudio couldn't figure this woman out. Usually when he looked into a woman's eyes, he could tell if they had fallen for him instantly. But there was something different about this one. It was almost like she was... teasing him.

The two of them stood perfectly still, reluctant to make the first move. Claudio was NOT going to lose this battle of will. The fish is supposed to come to the fisherman, dammit! His willpower proved triumphant when the woman finally discarded her empty soda and began walking towards him, her brown hair blowing in the wind. It's almost like she was walking in slow motion. She was truly stunning.

"Good day, mia signora..." Claudio greeted, hoping his Italian would make her putty in his hands.

"Mmm... you're the best looking one I've seen yet." the woman said, her tongue trailing across her lips.

"I could say the same about you, tesoro." Claudio replied, his voice smoother and more suave than ever. He was working this woman over already.

"I'm Katarina. Katarina Alves."

"Claudio. Let me just say, that is truly a lovely name for such a beautiful flower such as yourself." Claudio could feel his confidence growing with every word that dripped like honey from his lips. Katarina put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, her cleavage becoming quite attention grabbing.

"Oh you haven't seen my flower yet, lover boy."

Yes! Jackpot! Claudio felt like high fiving himself right then and there, not caring who saw. This woman was his, all his.

"Well then... perhaps you could grant me the honor of witnessing what I'm sure is such a magnificent sight?" Claudio requested, his eyebrow raised. This was it... the knockout blow!

"Oh, you don't even have to ask baby." Katarina said, lowering her sunglasses and giving a wink.

"Great! Then perhaps I could escort you to my- GUHH!"

Claudio wasn't expecting Katarina to suddenly snatch his collar and forcefully drag him behind her. But at that moment, he really didn't care. Sex was awesome, and Claudio was grateful to have found such a wonderful... and willing... participant. But at the same time, there was something about this woman that made him uneasy, like she shouldn't be trusted. But alas, even a man as flawless and perfect as Claudio Serafino got blinded by lust every once in a while. Unfortunately, he was about to learn a lesson the HARD way.

"Sooo... tell me about yourself." Claudio said, trying to strike up some casual conversation.

"Honey, you don't need to know anything about me but one thing... when I see someone I want, I take them." Katarina said, the confidence bursting with every word.

"Wow... that sounds like me... strange..."

Claudio tried his best to find out more about the woman he was about to do as they made their way to her apartment, but she would not budge. This woman had some serious integrity... a trait that Claudio loved. Little did she know, this woman had a trait that would be all too new to him...

 **KATARINA'S APARTMENT**

"Whew! We made it!" Claudio cheered.

"Make yourself at home." Katarina said, her hand trailing across Claudio's cheek. She disappeared into her bedroom, giving a small wink as she closed the door. Claudio plopped onto her couch, his insides welling with anticipation.

"Oh yes... Claudio you are so in there. This woman is about to know the true meaning of pleasure..." Claudio said to himself, beaming with pride. This was perhaps his easiest conquest ever! As soon as he laid eyes on the woman, she had fallen for him. As soon as he spoke his first word, he could see the desperation and desire emanating from her very soul. It was enough to make his pride swell to almost dangerous proportions.

The door swung back open and Katarina stepped out wearing nothing but her black bra and sexy underwear. Her sunglasses were off, and her eyes were focused on Claudio like a hungry animal.

"Nice to see you're as eager as I am." Claudio said with a smirk. He got to his feet and removed his fancy white coat, his eyes staying fixated on hers. Yes... he could see it in her eyes. This woman couldn't WAIT to be scooped up in his strong arms and shown the greatest performance of her life. The poor woman's nether regions were probably BEGGING for even the slightest hint of his touch.

Claudio slowly approached Katarina, his grin growing wider and wider. As he spread his arms to pull her into an embrace, her face suddenly turned to quite a serious expression. Suddenly, Claudio felt the most intense pain of his life as a knee rammed directly into his groin. His cry of pain was naught but a pathetic squeak like a dog's chew toy.

"Oh maldre dolce..." were the only words he could even muster as he collapsed on the floor, his balls feeling like cracked eggs right now.

"Now you're mine, gorgeous." Katarina whispered, her tongue rolling across her lips. Yes... Claudio truly didn't know what he had just gotten himself into as he suddenly blacked out from pain.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Claudio awoke and he immediately knew something was wrong when he was on all fours, his ass stuck in the air. All of his clothes were stripped off, save for his boxers, and he was gagged with something. Something black... oh it was her underwear.

"Finally awake, you sexy hunk?" Katarina asked as Claudio looked up and saw her looking into his eyes with a lustful grin. She was completely naked and holding a white belt: the belt that she used to hold up her pants.

"Mmm? Mmm mmmm mmph!" Claudio murmured. He tried to move, but his hands and feet were cuffed.

"DON'T MOVE UNLESS I SAY SO!" Katarina barked.

Suddenly, Claudio felt a very painful stinging sensation on his ass, followed by another. Katarina was spanking him with her belt!

"MMM! MMMPH!" Claudio squealed as she let him have it again, followed by another.

"Yeah, you like that Mr. Ladies Man? I know you do." Katarina whispered as she continued to spank. "I can also tell you're not used to this, am I right?"

"MMM! MMMPH!" Claudio squealed.

The truth is, Claudio WASN'T used to this. This was an entirely new experience for him. You see, Claudio Serafino was a man that exuded power and authority. He considered himself above all others, therefore it was impossible for him to submit to anyone's will. But this girl... she was making him her bitch! It was incomprehensible to a man of his stature and brilliance! How could this happen?!

After a while, the spanking finally stopped and Katarina dropped her belt. With a mischievous giggle, she leaned down and whispered in Claudio's ear.

"You see baby, I can see just what kind of person you are. You think your looks and charisma can make any woman do whatever you want them to. Well I got news for you cutie... you ARE hot, you ARE sexy... but I'm not yours. You're MINE. We're gonna play things my way... or I'll make you regret it."

"Mmm? Mmm mmmm mmmph?"

"Yes, that's right. You're not the only one who's good at getting what they want."

Katarina patted his backside slightly as she giggled and walked away.

Right now, Claudio was more terrified than he had ever been. This was his first time ever being dominated... and he didn't like it! Something had to be done... this woman wasn't going to get the better of Claudio Serafino! But what could he do? His hands and feet were bound, his mouth stuffed with sexy lingerie. Gah, how could he be so foolish? He thought this woman was just another easy mark... just another notch on his belt. Boy was he wrong! He now had to rethink a lot of things... such as just how strong he really was.

"I'm baaaaack!" Katarina yelled in a singsong voice. She finally reached into Claudio's mouth and removed the gag, much to his delight. He was finally able to regain his breath, although he could do without the strange taste in his mouth right now. But he ignored that at the moment as he finally had the opportunity to use the silver tongue he was blessed with to get out of this situation.

"Whew... I have been having a LOT of fun miss, but you see, I suddenly remembered that I have to- AAAAAAAAGH OH CAZZO CRISTO!"

Claudio's boxers were yanked down and a hard wooden paddle suddenly struck his ass.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Katarina whispered. "You're gonna break my heart. And then I'll have to break something of yours."

"Mio Dio... why have you allowed your holy emissary to endure such pain and suffering?" Claudio whimpered.

The next four hours... yes, FOUR HOURS... was the most unpleasant experience Claudio had ever experienced. This woman was a true freak, and Claudio was unfortunate enough to learn just what she was into in those four hours that felt like an eternity. Never in his life had he felt such pain, such misery... but above all... such HELPLESSNESS. This woman had a talent; she truly knew how to make a man feel weak.

Claudio was lucky enough to get away that night after a sexually satisfied Katarina unlocked his cuffs and passed out on the bed. For a little while he could hardly walk, but finally he managed to get himself dressed and escape. Right now he wanted one thing and one thing only... to escape to the sanctity and solitude of his bed, if for no other reason than to rest his sore ass. It was going to be hard to sit for a while; let's just say Katarina had more toys than for just spanking.

Claudio lay awake in his bed that night, afraid to go asleep from the fear of having nightmares involving Katarina the devil woman. This day was the exact opposite of what he had hoped for, but more than his joy had been robbed on this day. His dignity and pride had been spanked out of him by a truly superior human being. This most awful of days had indeed taught him a valuable lesson... DON'T TRY TO PICK UP A WOMAN IN SUNGLASSES!


	6. Chapter 6

**A certain reviewer is a freaking psychic. How did you know who I was doing next? xD**

 **My deepest apologies to my dearest Vnagandr for taking so long. Like Claudio in this chap, I just wasn't feeling it lately. I guess me and this chapter kinda relate. You'll see what I mean.**

Though the new day itself was just as beautiful and full opportunity as those that came before, Claudio couldn't bring himself to do anything productive. At the moment, this lonely bench was his only friend as he slumped over with a sigh.

"I just... don't feel right today. Gah, what a horrible day..." he said aloud with a long sigh.

Claudio looked around: the sun was shining, the birds were singing... but it was different. The sun wasn't shining its spotlight down on HIM. The birds weren't singing HIS praises. Today just wasn't Claudio Serafino day like it was the other 364.

There was only one logical explanation for this sudden decline: Katarina had broken him. Claudio had never met a woman like that, but now that he has, things were entirely different. He was now afraid, and full of hesitation. What if the next woman was like her? The thought of being put through that nightmare again made Claudio wish he could go inside his own, human sized, woman-proof turtle shell.

"Hmm... maybe I should just go home..." Claudio sighed. He really didn't even know why he was here right now. The truth is, it took all of his effort just to crawl out of bed this morning. Right now, he felt like he couldn't charm a woman even if he wanted to. Claudio Serafino was truly a fallen angel.

In the midst of all of his lamenting, Claudio suddenly felt a warm object pressing against him. He immediately looked down and to his utter shock, a blonde girl was laying in his lap!

"Nyaaaaa~" she mewled, nuzzling her head against his crotch a couple of times.

"WHA... WHAT THE EVERLOVING F*** ARE YOU DOING?!" Claudio screamed, immediately scrambling to the other side of the bench. The blonde girl sat up and looked at Claudio, her teal colored eyes wide as she adjusted the strange cat ear headphones she was wearing.

"S-sorry, nya~! I don't know what came over me, nya~! I was just walking down the street and I saw you, and I just had to hug you for some reason."

Claudio dusted himself off and adjusted his clothes as he looked at the girl strangely. "Do you do that to every random stranger you see?"

"No... come to think of it, that's the first time that happened, nya."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What, nya~?"

"That."

"What, nya~?"

"THAT! Ugh you know what, it doesn't matter. Who are you, anyway?"

"LUCKYYYYYYYY CHLOEEEEEE!"

The high pitched squeal of the girl's voice caused a sharp pain in Claudio's ear that made him wince ever so slightly. But nonetheless, she was still a female and Claudio was obligated to be polite.

"You know, you're a very strange girl. But your stunning beauty outweighs your strange quirks... I think..."

"Awwwww! You're cute too, nya~!" Chloe replied with a cute little wink.

"W-would you care to sit? Not on my lap, though!"

"Sure! NYAAA!"

Claudio took a deep breath and regained his composure as Lucky Chloe plopped onto the bench next to him and got comfortable. The two of them sat there for a second, sharing an awkward silence. This was the last thing Claudio expected to happen today, and he was still deciding whether it was fortuitous or unfortunate.

"So what's your name?" Lucky Chloe asked, getting on all fours and getting extremely close to Claudio's face.

"It's... it's Claudio." he responded meekly, tugging at his coat a few times. "If I may ask... shouldn't you be in school or something right now?"

"School? I don't go to school, nya~! I'm a secret ag... uhhh I'm a dancer!"

"A dancer...?"

"Yup. I can dance anyone's pants off, nya~! Well, not literally... tee hee~!"

"That's interesting."

"Wanna see my moves?"

"Well, as a matter of fact... no. I don't think so."

"Awwww... nya..."

If things weren't awkward before, they were extremely awkward now that Claudio had hurt the girl's feelings. What the hell is he thinking?! Claudio Serafino could never let a woman down! He truly wasn't himself anymore...

Fortunately, Lucky Chloe seemed to perk up almost immediately as she fell backwards on top of Claudio's lap and lifted her little kitty paw gloved hands in the air. They found Claudio's head and started messing with his slicked back hair.

"So whaddaya do, nya~?"

Claudio tried to ignore her hands in his hair and responded.

"Well, I'm an exorcist by trade... but I pride myself on being a blessing to all women. Yes, there was a time when just the sight of me would make a woman's dreams come true. But alas... that time is over now."

"Why is that, nya~?"

"Well you see... I've just lost my confidence. I feel so... broken. My mojo has left me like a breath leaving the body. I've never felt so defeated in my life! I've just lost the desire to bring pleasure to women."

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that, nya. Well if it makes you feel better, you're definitely driving me crazy right now! NYA~!"

"R-really?"

"Yah! You wanna know what I think? I think you still have the touch and the confidence, but it's just taking a little nap. You gotta look inside yourself and say 'hey confidence! wake up!' NYA~!"

"Wow... I never thought of it that way."

They were silent for a moment as Claudio sat perfectly still and let Lucky Chloe's words swim around in his head for a second. As Chloe laid there and messed with his hair, he was strangely starting to feel a little better. He never imagined this hyperactive girl would give sound advice, but something told him that she was right. Maybe he DID still have it! He just needed to look in a mirror and slap himself a few times until he was out of this awkward funk and back into the sweet groove that had pleased so many women in his lifetime.

"I think... it's time for Claudio Serafino to make a comeback." he said aloud confidently.

"WOOOO! That's great, nya!" Lucky Chloe cheered, leaping upwards and hugging Claudio's neck.

"But... I can't help but still retain some doubt. What if I'm just not good enough anymore?" he said, hanging his head slightly.

"Aww, cmon! I think you'll do just fine." Chloe encouraged, petting Claudio's head gently.

"You really think so?"

"Yup! I think you should just put yourself out there! I'm sure all the lovely ladies will flock to you and then you'll feel all better! Nya~!"

"I think you're right..."

Claudio felt a warmth inside his chest that made him want to leap to his feet. And he did just that. With a jolt of energy, Claudio leaped off of the bench and put his fists on his hips like a superhero.

"CLAUDIO SERAFINO IS BAAAAAAAACK!" he yelled triumphantly.

"WOOOOO! I'M SOOO HAPPY! NYA NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAA!" Lucky Chloe squealed happily.

Claudio turned to Lucky Chloe, flashing his confident smile once more.

"I must thank you, strange cute girl. You have brought me back from the brink of the abyss! How can I ever repay you?"

Chloe looked away and blushed as she played with her pigtail. "Weeeeell... you could give me a little kissy or two, nyaaaa~"

"That can be arranged."

Claudio scooped up Lucky Chloe in his arms and kissed her just as powerfully as he had kissed any other lucky woman in his lifetime. Chloe moaned softly as her arms and legs went limp in his arms. The electric intensity of Claudio's fiery lips had rendered her body weak.

"Welp, I must be going now." Claudio finally said, breaking the kiss. "There are many more women for me to bless with my orgasmic touch. I'm just going to put you here on this bench. Thank you for everything!"

"D-d-on't m-mention it... n-y-aaaaa..." she sighed happily as she fainted from pure ecstasy.

Claudio set Lucky Chloe down on the bench and walked away, feeling completely rejuvenated. It's like Chloe had reached over and flipped his "ON" switch upwards again. He had never felt more strong than he did right now. Things were going to look up from here on out. Claudio was back and better than ever. He wouldn't just bring women pleasure. He would make their very SOULS moan with delight and touch themselves at the sight of him.

"I must capitalize on this newfound burst of confidence! Time to head straight to the source of female beauty..."

 **Next... Claudio does yoga!**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a new day for Claudio Serafino. A big, bold, opportunistic day. Today was a test for him; a day of revelation. Was he truly the man he used to be? Or were he and his many exploits fated to be forgotten by history?

He emerged from his house, his brain swimming with a mix of emotions. He was either going to soar like an eagle, or crash into the fiery abyss. His appearance and demeanor were just as they always were: superior to the average human being. Deep down, he knew he could do it. No matter what... a lucky lady would be captivated by his charms on this day of reawakening.

"Now then... to head straight to the source of female beauty..." Claudio muttered. As the thought passed his lips, he arrived at his destination simultaneously: a local yoga class. Surely this place would be a suitable hunting ground for beautiful women in good shape.

"Time to unleash my secret weapon...PRESTO!"

With one fell swoop, Claudio removed his white attire and revealed the hidden treasure underneath: his bare rippling torso which glistened in the sun to the extent that his flesh was literally steaming. The sunlight seemed to be emphasized on his body, as if the sun itself was ogling Claudio's flawless manly anatomy.

But his torso was only half the treat. What captured the gaze of every woman in the area was the skin tight black yoga pants that Claudio was donning. The fabric hugged his legs and pelvis, emphasizing his already impressive male organ even further and attracting every female gaze like a magnet. To the women that were behind Claudio, his supermodel buns were an equally pleasing sight to behold.

Claudio strutted confidently into the yoga gym, ignoring the multiple unconscious women that littered the streets after looking upon his dangerously attractive body. Upon entry, he looked around and admired the beauty of multiple well toned women clad in yoga pants of their own and tiny tanktops performing bodily contortions.

"Beautiful... to the hot blooded male, truly this is the Promised Land." Claudio muttered confidently.

Claudio looked near the front to get a good look at the instructor. She was quite a sight to behold in her tiny little golden top that displayed her figure quite well and her tight red yoga pants that emphasized her long legs and firm glutes. Her black hair was neatly in a ponytail as she contorted her body in ways that didn't seem humanly possible. She looked to be of Arabic descent, judging by her strange jewelry and eye liner.

"Breathe through your nose and out of your mouth." the woman instructed, her voice deep and mystifying. "Let your insides be like a calm wind and your body like water."

Claudio watched in awe as the woman guided her students with a calm, concise voice that was quite sexy to boot. The students tried to follow her example, but only the woman in charge could perform the bodily motions flawlessly. Her leg went completely behind her head and she stood perfectly with both hands extended, exercising perfect balance. It was as if she had no bones inside her; truly she was fluid like a flowing river.

"I must woo this mysterious blessing from the heavens..." Claudio muttered to himself.

Claudio made his presence known in a matter of seconds as he fell into the crowd and started to follow the woman in charge's motions. He could feel his muscles relaxing instantly as he stretched out his arms and legs and breathed gently. His moves were precise and perfect, like a delicate swan. In no time, he had shown up all of the other women with his beautiful motions, like an angel performing a graceful dance.

"Feel your burdens leaving you like a... gentle...breeze...?"

The woman's train of thought was completely interrupted as soon as she gazed upon the enthralling performance Claudio was putting on. Just like that, she too had fallen for his spell. Suddenly, her movements felt sluggish and sloppy. She couldn't concentrate while staring at such perfection. Intense heat began to consume her; suddenly she was no longer a calm stream, but a raging river of lava.

"Y-y-you..." she stammered, desperately trying to find the words to convey her intense emotions.

"Am...am I doing it right?" Claudio asked, scratching his head and putting on an innocent smile.

The woman said nothing, but she abandoned her position in the front of the class and slowly made her way towards where Claudio was currently posing. He was holding one leg behind his head and had his other hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to stand still.

"Y-you're very good." the woman replied, a meek smile on her face.

"Why thank you, miss...?"

"Zafina."

"Zafina... quite a lovely name. So exotic! Zafina...Zafina... just saying it is like a hot spice on my lips!"

"Y-you're too kind." Zafina replied, her blush quite apparent now.

"So tell me..." Claudio said, raising an eyebrow and flashing a seductive smile that could melt even a frozen solid heart.

"...do you like my moves?"

"Well your moves are good...but... you see... that position does not maximize your body's potential."

"R-really?" Claudio said, eyes wide. "Then by all means, show me the proper procedure!"

"Well... s-see... what you must do is... first stretch your arms forward in a reaching position."

Claudio shrugged and reached his arms forward, as if hugging someone.

"N-now... gently tilt yourself forward."

Claudio leaned slightly over.

"More."

Claudio leaned over further.

"Liiiiiitle more."

Claudio was now bending over, his luscious ass like two plump apples being displayed for all women to gaze upon. As soon as they all saw his ass, the women fell over like dominoes as erotic moans escaped from their mouths. In an instant, every woman in the gym except Zafina had fainted at the sight of Claudio bending over.

"Good. Now... widen your stance."

Claudio spread his feet further apart.

"Further."

Claudio widened his stance even further.

"FURTHER!"

"Okay, okay!"

Not only was Claudio bent over, now his legs were spread wide apart. His mighty man organ was brandished like a sword from this compromising position.

"Oh spirits..." Zafina muttered upon looking at the appendage between his legs. She put her thumb up to her nose and gently flicked the warm blood that was oozing.

"Is...this...right...?" Claudio asked in a strained voice. He was actually getting quite uncomfortable now.

"Yes... that is perfect..." Zafina said, a hungry smile on her face.

"If I may ask, Zafina... exactly what does this position do for my physical health-OOOH SHIIIT!"

Claudio's words were stopped in their tracks as soon as he felt a hand grab his ass with extreme force. The hand began gently fondling his backside, squeezing and kneading it like a balloon filled with water.

"Ahh...uhh...wha...?" Claudio moaned.

"Yeeeees... your glutes contain such powerful energy." Zafina moaned, her tongue passing across her lips.

"Y-ya don't say..." Claudio chuckled.

Another hand forcefully grabbed his crotch and began the same pleasurable movements.

"Wha...what Yoga technique would you call this, miss Zafina?"

"Well you see... I am... redirecting your energy! Yes, that. Your ass and crotch contain such a tremendous tension that I'm simply releasing from you."

"Ohh... w-well keep up the good work, heh heh..."

As Zafina continued to molest the very pleased Claudio, she leaned in close and whispered seductively into his ear.

"You know... I also know of "other" techniques to release tension."

"Like what?"

"Well... allow me to give you a "private" lesson."

And that afternoon, Claudio was thoroughly educated on just what techniques Zafina spoke of. Unfortunately, no one else was able to bear witness to this private lesson as Zafina switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED and locked her door tight. Not even the fainting women were able to witness this endeavor, as gazing upon the beauty of Claudio's ass had rendered them unconscious for many many hours. Yep, the private lesson lasted THAT long. And to this day, no one will ever have the knowledge of just what tutoring Claudio received in the changing room of thee Yoga gym. For you see, a gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vnagandr should enjoy this chapter, as it serves the dual purpose of Claudio being uber sexy and bashing one of her hated characters. Hope you enjoy : )**

Claudio was having a chill day, like usual. Ever since he got his confidence back and wooed the sexy Zafina, he was feeling better than he had felt in a while. Naturally he wanted to capitalize on this momentum, so he was ever on the hunt for lovely specimens on this most fortunate of days. Little did he know, he would not stumble upon a potential mate; he would instead bump into his natural enemy.

"Ahhh... a beautiful day like always. Such a clean, untainted aura in the air..."

Claudio was currently sitting on a bench, enjoying a refreshing beverage. As he finished his can and tossed it in the nearby trashcan, (ringing it perfectly because one would expect no less from such a perfect individual) he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air generously provided by the planet Earth.

"Ahhhh... such a perfect-AGH! Ugh! *Cough cough* What the hell?!"

Claudio suddenly broke out into a fit of coughs as his face scrunched up like he smelled something terrible. The smell was so awful that he had to cover up his nose. But it wasn't a smell like a normal human would complain about. You see, Claudio has the ability to sense a supernatural presence. He can smell a being's very aura. And the aura he smelled right now was none too pleasant...

"Ugh! Horrible... dark...tainted... a very nasty presence is nearby. A presence of pure evil!"

Claudio immediately had an idea of who it was; there was only one bloodline who could have an aura as polluted and rancid as this.

"MISHIMA!"

Claudio immediately jumped to his feet and drew his bow, aiming it in all directions. He closed his eyes and sniffed in order to locate the tainted stinking miasma that all Mishimas exuded from their disgusting bodies. His eyes sprang open when he immediately located the source.

"YOU!"

Claudio aimed his bow at the assailant, murderous intent in his eyes. The source of the filthy aura was none other than the bearer of the Devil Gene... the man who waged war against the world... the man hated by the entire population... Jin Kazama.

"Um, h-hi." Jin said in his usual emo voice, trying to hide his fear of being shot with a mystic arrow.

"YOU! You dare come to me... with your unholy presence!" Claudio spat.

"Hey, I just need your help!" Jin whispered loudly, looking all around.

"You are an abomination! Your soul is damned! Why would an emissary of the Heavens such as myself help a demonic plague upon humanity like you?!" Claudio retorted.

"Well... because... you're the perfect guy for the job." Jin said, looking down at his feet.

"Wha... what do you mean? Do you seek death?"

"NO! I need your help with... a girl." Jin muttered, looking away and trying to hide his embarrassment.

At that moment, a very high pitched, squeaky, annoying voice made itself heard to the public.

"JIIIIIIIN!"

"Oh shit, I can hear her...!" Jin yelled, getting down low and looking around like a paranoid person.

"OHHH JIIIIIIIN! I'VE COME TO FIND YOUUUUUUU!" the girly voice squeaked. "LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER, MY SWEET LOVE!"

"What the hell is going on?" Claudio asked.

"We have to run. NOW!"

Without another word, Jin grabbed Claudio and started sprinting as far as possible in the opposite direction of the voice.

"Agh! Ugh! H-hey! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands! Let go! LET GOOO!"

The two of them didn't stop running for a good five minutes. Finally, when Jin thought he was at a comfortable distance, they took a moment to regain their wind. When the two of them stopped to catch their breath, Claudio immediately drew his bow and aimed it at Jin.

"Enough of this. Explain yourself right now or face annihilation!" he demanded.

Jin panted a few more times, then stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Okay... you see, there's this girl. She's always had a thing for me for as long as we've known each other. But the thing is... I REALLY don't like her that. She's a close friend of mine, but I only see her as a little sister. Her on the other hand... the girl peeps through my bathroom window for Devil's sake!"

"I see... so this female is in love with you, but you don't return her feelings." Claudio replied, putting his hand on his chin. For some reason this just made him angrier. "How dare you not return the affections of this woman! What kind of man are you?!"

"H-hey! I can like whoever I want to like!" Jin replied angrily. "I'm more than happy to stay friends with Xiaoyu, but I'm not taking it to the level she wants to take it! And that... is why I've come to you."

Claudio couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was almost hilarious. The man who was his sworn enemy... who it was his duty as an exorcist to extinguish from this world... was looking to him for help with a girl. Claudio was close to bursting with laughter right then and there. This was so damn amusing that he decided to take Jin up on this ridiculous request.

"Very well. What is it that you ask of me specifically?" Claudio asked, a huge grin on his face.

"You're good with the ladies, aren't you? It's something you brag about constantly. I just need you to charm her and make her fall in love with YOU so she'll forget about ME. Got it?"

"Hmmm... that doesn't seem like a hard task. Tell me, this... Xiaoyu, was it?"

"Yes, Ling Xiaoyu."

"Is she pretty?"

"Huh? Well, I mean, she's cute. Cute like in an adorable way, not in a "I would pork her" way."

"Hmm, I see. Very well then, I will help woo this girl from your vile clutches. But let's get one thing straight, Devil blood! I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because it is my duty to woo all the pretty females of the world. I still intend to kill you and rid the world of your wretched bloodline, so just keep that in mind."

Jin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Ugh, whatever. Just get Xiao off my dick already!"

Claudio sat down and put his hand on his chin, thinking of a solution to the issue. He had to have some kind of plan to lure her out... but at the same time he couldn't compromise Jin. If only there was some way to get the two of them alone...

Suddenly Claudio got an idea. His own little light bulb flashed above his head and kissed him on the cheek, because even inanimate objects love Claudio Serafino.

"I've got it! Do you have Xiaoyu's number?"

"Uhhh... well yeah. She sends it to me about 100 times a week."

"Great! Give me your phone."

Jin tossed Claudio his phone and Claudio started texting Xiaoyu a message:

 _Hey bby, I wanna see u the beach 4 some sexy time. Bring ur cutest swimsuit! C u there, LY :)_

"Seriously?" Jin groaned, slapping his forehead. "No way in heaven or hell or any other life would I say that."

"It doesn't matter. This girl is too stricken by you to think logically." Claudio replied giving Jin his phone. "Welp, that does it! All you have to do now is lay low and let me work my magic."

Claudio nearly squealed when Jin tackled him and hugged him tight.

"Ohhh thank you thank you THANK YOU for doing this!"

"GAAAAH! GET OFF OF ME! FOUL DEMON! PLAGUE UPON HUMANITY! DAMNATION IN HUMAN FORM!"

Jin immediately let go and returned to his stoic self. "Right, sorry. It's just... it'll feel so damn good to take a shower or use the bathroom without her peeping at me for once."

Before Jin even had a chance to be relieved, he once again heard an awful glass shattering girly voice squealing in the distance.

"STOP HIDING FROM ME! I JUST WANT YOU TO SCOOP ME IN YOUR ARMS AND FLY ME AWAY, YOU SPIKY HAIRED SEX GOD! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! A...NY...THING!"

"What do I do?" Jin whispered, getting as low to the ground as possible.

"Ugh, you coward. Just go hide at my house until I get rid of her." Claudio replied. "But if you put your dirty, corrupt hands on even ONE of my possessions..."

"I won't! Sheesh!"

And with that, the two departed with no love lost between them. Jin took off for Claudio's house to lay low, and Claudio headed for the beach to enact his brilliant, masterful plan.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON, AT THE BEACH...**

The sun was at the peak of brightness and the weather couldn't be hotter as the gentle breeze blew through the palm trees. It couldn't have been a more perfect time for some fun in the sun, and the many patrons littering the beach knew it. Among these beach-goers was none other than Ling Xiaoyu, the Chinese lovestruck 19 year old girl. She had her hair down and was laying prone on a pink towel, wearing a tiny little pink bikini with white polka dots. The two piece bikini was way too small even for her, and it showed off her milky white petite body quite well. She wanted to turn Jin on, and turn him on HARD. Little did she know, the tables would be turned on her today...

"Let's see..." Claudio muttered as he scanned the entire beach, looking desperately for the desperate fangirl.

"Hmm... Jin said she was short and skinny, with black hair... hey, could that be her?! Wow... she's freaking cute! Man, Jin is truly a dumbass for turning that down."

Claudio smiled as he made his way to who he assumed to be Ling Xiaoyu. Right now he was wearing a white tanktop and black shorts, but if push came to shove he had a secret weapon up his sleeve.

"Excuse me..." Claudio said when he approached the bikini clad black haired girl. "...are you Ling Xiaoyu?"

The girl immediately sprang to her feet and turned around. "JIIIIIIIN! Huh? You're not Jin. Where's Jin? Have you seen Jin? I'm waiting for Jin."

"Ya don't say... heh, you're Xiaoyu alright." Claudio chuckled.

"And you are...?"

Claudio was quite surprised to see Xiaoyu looking at him normal and talking to him like a normal person. Most females would get weak in the knees and tongue tied just looking at Claudio Serafino! This girl had it bad for Jin; so bad that it was blinding her from the stunning beauty standing in front of her. Claudio had to change that. He was starting to think now it wouldn't be an easy task...

"Claudio. Claudio Serafino. Xiaoyu? May I just comment on what a beautiful, delicate little flower you are? You're just a precious little tulip who rests in an angel's windowsill."

Xiaoyu's face curled like she ate something bad. "Uhhhh... that's nice. Now piss off, pretty boy! I'm waiting for my Jinny Jin Jin!"

The utterance of those words had an almost physically painful effect on Claudio. His heart almost tore in two; never in his life had a woman said those words to him! He felt wronged... betrayed...dishonored...CHALLENGED!

 _Oh it's on now, little girl. IT. IS. ON!_

Claudio had a determined look on his face. He was prepared to use every tool in his arsenal to win this girl's heart and make her forget about that disgusting monster Jin Kazama!

"Hmmm... how fortunate." Claudio said with an evil grin.

"Huh? What? What's fortunate?" Xiaoyu asked.

"How fortunate that it's such a hot day outside! I just want to get out of this shirt..."

Not taking his eyes off of Xiaoyu for even a second, Claudio grabbed his tanktop and used his immense strength to rip it from his torso. He tossed it on the ground and stood directly in front of Xiaoyu, rubbing his hands seductively across his perfect abs and going upwards towards his own nipples. Though he tried to turn on Xiaoyu with his moves, she wouldn't bite.

"Psssh, so what?" Xiaoyu scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Jin has a way hotter bod that you do. Now get out of my sun!"

Claudio's confident face turned to a frown as he looked away from the lovestruck girl.

 _Damn, she's playing hardball. Very well then... it's time to deliver the knockout punch!_

"Hmmm... well this is no good." Claudio said with a grin, turning back around and facing Xiaoyu. "I'm still too hot."

"Well, you could always leav-AHHHH!"

Xiaoyu's sentence turned into a startled squeal as the black shorts Claudio was wearing suddenly went flying. Her eyes were no longer full of annoyment, but they were wide with shock as she gazed upon Claudio in a new light.

Claudio stood confidently in front of Xiaoyu as he showed off his secret weapon, an EXTREMELY tiny black speedo that hugged his pelvis tight. The fabric was being stretched to its extreme limits thanks to his huge and naturally superior male organ pushing against it with all its might. His bare legs rippling with muscle were being displayed in all their natural glory. He looked nothing short of a god in human form.

Suddenly, a chain reaction of orgasms began erupting throughout the beach as loud moans of ecstasy echoed in the air. Women began falling over everywhere until the beach was littered with their unconscious bodies.

"Ah...ahhh...s-so what...? I... I saw Jin nearly naked plenty of times. You got nothing, y-you... s-s-sorry excuse for an underwear model!" Xiaoyu spat. Claudio smiled as she stammered; she was trying to fight it with all her might, but to no avail. He was winning her over with his flawless beauty, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hmmm... well I guess we'll just see about that, won't we?" Claudio whispered.

"Yeah! We will!" Xiaoyu spat in defiance.

"Oh dear, I shouldn't leave my shorts just laying there..."

"Wha...? AHHH SWEET MERCIFUL ASS!"

Claudio bent over to pick up his discarded shorts, and Xiaoyu got a full view of just what Claudio was packing in the rear. The speedo was so tiny it didn't hide much of his ass, if at all. His model ass was definitely starting to penetrate her barrier.

"Oh God... oh wow... ohhh man..." Xiaoyu squealed as she put her hands on her crotch to hide her arousal. She couldn't deny what she was feeling much longer; the sight of Claudio in this nearly naked form had her THROBBING.

"Hmph. Well I guess you've made your point." Claudio said, trying the reverse psychology approach. "Jin is clearly the hotter man. You win. I guess I'll just go over there and leave you alone..."

"W-wait!" Xiaoyu yelled, stopping him before he had a chance to walk away. A grin spread across Claudio's lips; he just won.

"You...you...ummm... you shouldn't be walking around like that without sun tan lotion!"

Claudio turned around and looked into her eyes, a seductive smile on his lips.

"Hmmm... you're right. Do you have any?"

"Y-y-y-yeah... r-r-right here."

Xiaoyu tossed Claudio the oily sunscreen and he caught it with one hand.

"Grazie." he said with a bow. He popped the cap off and was about to squirt some into his hands... but he decided to do something completely different.

"OOPS!"

Claudio turned the bottle upside down and doused himself in the sun block, covering his body in the oily substance until he glistened brightly in the sun. He was so sexy that steam was literally emanating from every part of his body.

"Why...how clumsy of me..." Claudio whispered seductively as he started rubbing himself all over, still not taking his gaze away from the awestruck Xiaoyu.

That was the final straw.

"FUCK THAT EMO PRETTY BOY! COME HERE, YOU SWEET LUSCIOUS GOD OF A MAN!"

Xiaoyu tackled Claudio to the ground and shoved her tongue forcefully into his mouth as her hands moved up and down his slippery bare torso. Every pent up emotion she had been holding inside her unleashed at once as she did things to Claudio that she had only seen in an X-rated movie. With a smile of content, Claudio closed his eyes and laid back, allowing the lovestruck girl-turned horny vixen to have her way with him. The only thing more satisfying than charming a cute young girl was knowing that it was JIN he stole her from.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT, AT CLAUDIO'S HOUSE...**

Everything was finally resolved that night: Jin was free, Xiaoyu was blessed to have been pleasured by his incomparable manhood, and Claudio got to go home feeling a new sense of accomplishment. All that was left for him was to take a relaxing shower and sleep soundly that night.

"Ahhhh... nothing is better than a hot shower after such a glorious and fulfilling day!" Claudio yelled aloud as he washed the slippery lotion and the smell of hot sex free of his flawless body. Right now, he was feeling larger than life... and that was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

As he stepped out of the shower and commenced to drying off, he suddenly felt an ominous presence looming in the air.

"Wha...something's not right here..."

He dropped his towel and looked around, sniffing to see if he could locate the aura. He looked around until his eyes fell upon his bathroom window, to which he immediately let out a squeal.

"AAAAAAAAH SANTA MIERDA!"

To his surprise, Xiaoyu had her face crammed against his window and was furiously masturbating to his wet naked form.

"Sorry girlie, you already received your blessing! You gotta go!" Claudio yelled angrily as he pulled his blinds down and cut Xiaoyu off from her free show.

"AWWW CMON CLAUDY! I WAS ALMOST FINISHED!"

"Cazzo pulcino pazzo..." Claudio muttered as he slipped on his night clothes and went to bed. Though he still managed to sleep soundly that night, a newfound feeling of dread was now welling up in his stomach. While he did love females and making them happy, he wasn't too keen on the idea of having a stalker for all eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just in case you lost track, this is the penultimate chapter. The last chap is next. I'd like to give one more shoutout to Vnagandr, who requested these 10 chaps of sexy man worship.**

"Is that him?" Lili Rochefort asked, pointing to a nearby attractive looking man in the crowd.

"No, that's not him you idiot! He was wearing a white coat!" Asuka Kazama replied, who was sitting right next to her.

"Is... that him?" Lili asked, once again pointing.

"NO! God, are you blind or just mentally retarded?"

"What? That is a white coat, just like you said.

"It's not long enough to be called a coat. It's just a jacket!"

"I thought that was the same thing."

"It's not! I mean it is but... look, that's not the f***in guy so just keep looking."

"Fine, fine. Mon Dieu, you're so abrasive today."

In case one couldn't wrap their head around who the two girls were looking for, it was none other than that delicious fresh baked pastry of a man known as Claudio Serafino. He had been minding his own business, just walking along as always, when Asuka had bumped into him.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Guh, where is that damned girl? If she wants me to carry all those damned shoes she's gonna buy, then maybe she should- OOF! Hey, watch where you're going you little... ahh?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm a what now? An "ahh?"_

 _"N-no... s-sorry... mister..."_

 _"Please. It's Claudio. Claudio Serafino, in the flesh. What's your name, beautiful one? May I just say you are quite a lovely little specimen. Your womanly features are quite a sight to behold!"_

 _"Th-thanks... I'm Asuka. Um... uhh... your features are nice too!"_

 _"W-wait! Where are you going?! Wow, she can run fast..."_

"He said you have nice boobs?" Lili asked.

"Yeah... but he said it all fancy schmancy like, like he was putting on airs. He was really sexy... you've GOT to see him!"

"Hmph, well I'm sure he couldn't compare to me. RIGHT, ASUKA-CHAN?" Lili asked, her eyes raised wide as if she was expecting a specific answer.

"Ehh, you're pretty too but I think this guy beats you." Asuka said with a smug grin and a wink.

"AH! HOW DARE YOU! Perhaps I should just go h...ome...?"

It was at that moment that Lili's eyes finally came into contact with the beautiful piece of artwork in human form that the two had been searching hours for. There he was, in all his stunning white glory. His black slicked back hair glistened in the sunlight, along with his strange abnormally colored eyes. The merry little grin on his face could lift a depressed spirit, brighten a rainy day, and cure children of cancer.

"Oooh la la... he really is something." Lili said, not being subtle one bit about checking him out.

"See? I told you he was totally fine!" Asuka replied.

Lili finally took her eyes off of him after a few minutes and turned to Asuka.

"So what is the purpose of showing me this incredibly hot guy? Are you trying to arouse me so the two of us can have a quick session?" she asked with a grin.

Asuka looked down at the ground and scratched her head. "Well, actually... I showed him to you for a different reason."

"Hmm? Well what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm dumping you and I'm gonna go make a move on that sexy hunk of man."

"Wha...wha...WHAT?!"

Lili was so shocked she fell backwards and wriggled as if having a seizure. She finally regained herself before pointing a finger at Asuka and unleashing angry steam from her ears.

"Yep. Just wanted to show you who I was leaving you for, eh heh heh..." Asuka chuckled.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Lili yelled, forgetting she was in public and there were lots of people around.

"Lili, let's be real here. We HATE each other. The only reason we've been dating is because our hatred of each other leads to some awesome aggressive sex. Am I wrong?"

"But...but... we're supposed to be partners!"

"Yeah, well now I'm gonna go be that total sex god's partner. Sorry!"

Asuka then sprinted off after Claudio, leaving Lili a sobbing broken mess. She fell to her knees, wailing and cursing the high heavens.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, SEXY MAN! I WILL STRIKE DOWN UPON YOU WITH GREAT VENGEANCE FOR STEALING MY ASUKA CHAAAAAN!"

Suddenly, Lili poked her head back up with a new thought. A malicious grin spread across her face,

"OR... I could make my revenge all the sweeter by stealing this incredibly attractive man before Asuka has the chance to get with him! That will teach her! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ugh... I should really leave the evil laugh thing to that zombie cyborg guy..."

And so with this new evil mission in mind, Lili set out to intercept Claudio and snatch him from Asuka's vile clutches. It now became a race between the two heated rivals to hook up with the blessing from heaven known as Claudio Serafino. The two of them, with fire in their hearts and wetness in their crotches, would not rest until one or the other obtained his beautiful silken gloved hand.

Claudio, meanwhile, was oblivious to all of this as he was just happily licking an ice cream cone. His wet tongue seductively licked and slurped the tasty treat, attracting every female gaze in the area and making them wish that tongue could be used on them. If that ice cream cone had vocal chords, it would be moaning in ecstasy right about now.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do today. Maybe I should go find that girl from earlier..."

As Claudio pondered what lucky female he would woo today, the girl in question fortunately made her appearance known in the blink of an eye. Even more fortunately, she was headed straight for Claudio at this very moment.

"Hmmm? Hey, you're her!" Claudio exclaimed as Asuka walked straight up to Claudio and stopped.

"H-h-hi, Claudy." Asuka giggled, twirling her hair around and looking cute.

"Hello to you, beautiful one. And your lovely bosom, too." Claudio replied with a bow. "And what might you and your bountiful milk glands want with me?"

"Well... there's a LOT of things I want from you..." Asuka said, the seduction dripping off of every word. Claudio caught on to this immediately, and a grin spread across his face.

"Well then my dear, if you would just compile a list of your desires I will personally fulfill every last one."

Just as Claudio started to get closer to her, another girl appeared in the distance and closed in on them quickly.

"Wha...?"

Lili came zooming in like a roadrunner and skidded to a halt right in front of the two of them. With a smile and a bow, she began to pour on her own charm.

"Bonjour, magnifique. Je mapelle Lili Rochefort."

"Oh...uh... hello there." Claudio said with a grin, not really sure what all Lili had just said.

"Lili, what the hell are you doing here? Get the f*** away!" Asuka whispered angrily. Lili's response was stomping her on the foot.

"Shut up, you traitor! Your man here is about to fall for ME instead!"

"You little... I'll stomp your little Barbie Doll lookin ass right here in the street!"

"Ummmm... what are you guys chatting about over there?" Claudio asked. His angelic voice brought the two of them back to his attention.

"Oh! Um, well Asuka here was just telling me about the time she once shit herself in class and made everyone puke." Lili said with a smile.

"Wha...?! I did not!" Asuka yelled, kicking Lili in the calf.

"Did too! It was the WORST thing I've ever smelled."

Asuka knew what Lili was up to, and she wasn't going to let her win. With a growl, she began preparing her own arsenal of embarrassing stories that were total lies.

"Well...well... did Lili ever tell you about the time she wore the same panties for a week?"

"AH! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH UNTRUE RHETORIC!"

"Yep, and they were white too so you could really see all the stains-"

"ASUKA ONCE USED THE BATHROOM IN A KITCHEN APPLIANCE!"

"Lili once PLEASURED HERSELF with a kitchen appliance!"

"Y-YOU MOTHER-"

"Yep, and then she put it back where she got it from without washing it."

"Oh that is it. FIGHT!"

Lili threw a high kick, which was blocked by Asuka's forearm. With a growl, Asuka and Lili started trading punches and kicks with Claudio witnessing the entire event in horror.

"Oh dear, this is bringing back unpleasant memories... time to split!" Claudio muttered to himself. With blinding speed, Claudio took off like a bat out of hell and got as far away from the feuding girls as possible.

Claudio was running so fast that he failed to notice the person walking directly in his path.

"OOF!"

The collision was fast and hard as both Claudio and the person were knocked on their asses.

"Hey watch where you're going, idiot!" the person said in a strange masculine tone.

Claudio got a good look at the person: he looked to be a young man somewhere in his 20s with wavy golden hair and bangs. He also had some beautiful blue eyes! He looked like one of those pre teen heartthrob pop singers that can hit girly notes. Claudio didn't know why, but for a boy he was strangely attractive...

"Terribly sorry, young man!" Claudio said with a bow, before running off and thinking nothing more of the person. The person just sat there on the ground for a second, still in shock at getting plowed into.

"But... but I'm not..." the young man said softly, his voice turning slightly feminine. With a sigh, the young man dusted off his black t shirt and jeans and walked onward.

"Tch, whatever."

 **Will Claudio escape the feuding Asuka and Lili? And who was that young "man" he bumped into? Find out in the stunning conclusion to Claudio Serafino: A Story of Perfection!**


	10. Chapter 10

After a nice long little sprint, Claudio finally felt like he was at a safe distance from the potential danger of girls fighting over him. After looking around thoroughly to make sure he was TRULY safe, Claudio finally calmed down and returned to normal.

"Whew... disaster averted. Hmm... how about a drink?"

Meanwhile, the epic battle between Asuka and Lili was still going on in the middle of the street. Lili backflipped out of the way of Asuka's roundhouse and leaped forward with a flying kick, which knocked Asuka onto her ass. Asuka backflipped to her feet and threw an uppercut which caught Lili on the chin and staggered her. Asuka followed up with a 1,2 punch and finished with a kick. Unfortunately, Lili caught the kick and then threw a devastating kick to Asuka's left calf. Asuka fell onto the ground and Lili mounted her in no time.

"This is for that bullshit lie about the panties!" Lili screamed as she rained hammer fists down on Asuka's face. Asuka kept her hands high to block most of the shots.

"Oh yeah? Well this is for getting in the way when I was about to seal the deal!" Asuka retorted as she caught both of Lili's wrists and used her hips to buck Lili loose. Asuka rolled over and got the top position, then began raining horizontal elbows on Lili's face. Lili used her knees to shove Asuka off of her and the two of them got back to their feet.

"Any last words, bitch?" Asuka asked, getting into position.

"Uh, yeah... I think Claudio is gone."

The two of the suddenly stopped fighting and took a moment to really observe their surroundings. Indeed, Claudio was gone and there were a buttload of people standing around watching the two of them make a fool out of each other. In fact, many people had their cell phones out and were recording the whole thing. The object of their lust and desire was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!' Asuka cursed. "We were so busy fighting each other that we let him get away!"

"Hee hee hee... this is good." Lili laughed. "Now I have the chance to find him before you do."

"Oh game on then! First one to find Claudio and at least score a kiss wins! The loser has to go home lonely and miserable."

"Deal!"

And so, Asuka and Lili set out and commenced their competition once again. Yes, these two horny schoolgirls were bound and determined to mate with the most perfect flesh, blood, and manhood wrapped in one beautiful package who calls himself Claudio Serafino.

As Asuka and Lili set out on their manhunt, Claudio was still unaware that he wasn't out of danger yet. He had carried on with his daily routine of looking oh so fine everywhere he walked. He was currently working his magic at a nearby convenience store, where he had stopped for a refreshing beverage. As he stood outside the store and quenched his thirst, he noticed a familiar face getting their tires re-aired at the nearby pumps.

"Hmm? Is that...?"

Claudio squinted his eyes and got a closer look at the person. Young, wavy blonde hair, azure eyes, slender frame... it was!

"What is it about that guy... ah, I can't stop looking at him!" Claudio muttered, slapping himself a few times to shake the homosexual thoughts out of his head. While Claudio did indeed admire beauty in all forms, he only limited himself to females when it came to taking action.

The young man must have noticed Claudio looking at him because he immediately stopped pumping air and walked right up to him.

"HEY! You're that same creep from earlier that bumped into me!" he shouted. "You got some kind of beef? Why are you following me?"

Claudio didn't want violence, especially with such a handsome individual, so he put on his angel face and prepared a script to peacefully resolve the situation.

"Now now young man... surely we can solve this without getting our hands dirty. I assure you, bumping into a handsome guy such as yourself was purely accidental."

Unfortunately for Claudio, this made the young man even angrier for some reason.

"Grrrrr... why do you keep saying that?!" the young man screamed.

"S-saying what?" Claudio asked, confused.

"You know what!"

"I-I'm sorry, I really don't... um, what are you then?"

"I'm LEO, that's what I am. I'm not "young man", I'm LEO freaking KLIESEN!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that, Mr. Leo."

"AGHHHHHH!"

As Claudio and Leo stood there trapped in a perpetual and pointless argument, Claudio failed to realize he had given Asuka and Lili precious time to catch up to him. Lili was the first one to find him as she came soaring in and closed distance in no time.

"AH HA! I have found you, homme chaud!" Lili squealed, drool literally pouring from her mouth like she was a wild animal.

"Ahh.. oh dear..." Claudio muttered.

"Hey, is that that French girl who's totally loaded?" Leo asked.

"I wouldn't know... but I do know that she is FREAKIN INSANE!" Claudio whimpered.

Lili got closer and closer, laughing maniacally with every step she took.

"ASUKA CHAN WON'T HAVE YOU! YOU WILL BE MIIIIIINE!" she screamed.

"Ahhh! She's getting closer!" Claudio squealed, covering up like a turtle.

"Here! Get on my scooter!" Leo yelled, hopping on and revving up the engine. Without time to even think about what he was doing, Claudio hopped on and grabbed Leo tight around the chest.

"H-hey! Don't touch me there!" Leo yelled.

"JUST DRIIIIVE!"

Leo went full throttle as the scooter shot forward like a bullet, leaving Lili in the dust. Lili was left behind in no time, and all she could do was fall to her knees in defeat. After a few moments of processing her failure, Lili screamed to the high heavens and pounded the asphalt with her fists.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT, DO YOU HEAR ME CLAUDIO SERAFINO! I. WANT. YOU!"

Leo wanted to stop after the first couple minutes of nonstop driving, but Claudio insisted they go for at least five minutes. Finally, when Claudio's mind was at ease and his nerves were calmed, they stopped and took a rest.

"Whew... I can't thank you enough, Leo." Claudio panted.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Leo responded bluntly. "Well, since I helped you and all you can get out of here now."

"Wait a minute." Claudio said. "First I have a question... why did you have a problem with me putting my arms around you?"

Leo's eyes widened when the question was spoken. Claudio could see Leo's face turning the slightest shade of red and he knew something was odd.

"Hmmm... what are you, really? You know, I have a feeling you're not what I thought you were."

Leo turned even more red. "C-can't you tell what I am?! Y-you touched my chest, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't feel anything out of the ordinar-OOOF!"

Claudio's sentence was cut short by a right hook to the face, courtesy of a very pissed off Leo. Before he even had time to question what the hell just happened, Claudio was knocked on his ass by the force of the blow.

"What are you saying, I have no boobs?!" Leo yelled angrily.

"Wh-why would you? AH...you ARE a woman, aren't you?!" Claudio gasped. He leaped back to his feet and got in Leo's face.

Leo's face was redder than ever as she folded her arms and looked away. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

At that moment, Claudio felt more relief than he did pain. "YES! I knew you were too pretty to be male!"

Leo squeaked when she heard that line. "Wh-what did you say? I'm what?"

Claudio chuckled at the sight of the brash Leo being so flustered. "What's the matter, Miss Leo? You not used to people calling you pretty?"

Claudio didn't realize that his comment wasn't taken lightly. In fact, he didn't realize just how badly he had hurt Leo's feelings until she looked up at him with an angry expression. Her anger quickly faded to something else though; Claudio immediately knew it when he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Wha...what did I say?" Claudio stammered.

"Bastard... just get out of here." Leo muttered. She shut her eyes tight and a single tear trailed downward. Suddenly, Claudio felt very shitty. He had committed the ultimate sin: making a woman cry. At that moment he knew he had f***ed up royally. He could only pray at that moment that he wasn't struck down from above for what he had done. There was truly no greater evil act.

"Aw, Leo I'm so sorry..." Claudio whispered. "Look, can I make it up to you-"

"You've said enough. Just get out of here." Leo commanded.

"No, but I want to-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But I...uhh... aw shit."

Claudio knew the damage was already done, so with a look of sadness and defeat he turned around and slumped away. He was ruined. There was no way to come back from what he had just done to that poor female. Unless...

"...No."

Leo sniffled a few times and looked over at Claudio, who was looking back at her with a determined look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Claudio said. He started to slowly walk towards Leo, who began backing up nervously.

"H-hey. I said beat it! I mean it! Hey, what are you doing? H-help! KIDNAPPER!"

Claudio decided at that moment that he was going to take matters into his own hands. He had committed a sin and he was going to rectify it no matter what, even if it meant breaking the law. With Leo firmly in his grasp, he hopped on her scooter and began to take off down the road. The destination: his house.

 **CLAUDIO'S HOUSE**

It wasn't an easy trip back to Claudio's humble abode; in fact, to say it was a long treacherous journey would be an understatement. Leo was quite a fighter, and she made damn sure to make the trip as difficult as possible with kicking, screaming, and hammer fists. Nonetheless, Claudio managed to keep a tight hold on her and drive at the same time until they finally reached his house.

"Damnation, girl, what the hell is wrong with you?" Claudio grumbled as he dragged the screaming Leo into his house. "You know, any other woman would kill to be kidnapped by me!"

"LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO! I'M CALLING OFFICER WULONG! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M GETTING INTERPOL ON YOUR ASS! I'LL GET THE TEKKEN FORCE IF I HAVE TO! HELL, I'LL GET BRYAN F***ING FURY!" Leo squealed.

"Just shut up and sit on the COUCH!" Claudio commanded. He set Leo down on the couch, then quickly ran and locked his door before returning to the living room and sitting beside her. He leaned back and took a deep breath before looking at Leo with a smile.

"Now then... can I get you a drink?"

Leo just frowned at him. "Look, don't go trying to put your manly "get laid" moves on me. They won't work."

"But why not? I mean, surely a beautiful girl like you would-"

"SHUT UP! It's too late for that, liar! I already know how you feel!" Leo screamed. The tears came flooding back as Leo slumped over and buried her face in the arm of the couch. Claudio didn't know whether he should risk putting a consoling hand on her shoulder or not.

"...You're just like all the other men." she sobbed. "You can't look past the surface and see me for who I truly am just because I have a flat chest and no ass. Just go ahead and say what you're thinking. I'm more of a man than a woman, right?!"

"Aw, Leo..."

Claudio had to act fast in order to erase the damage he had done. The truth is, she was right; he had misjudged her. He looked at the cover instead of the pages within, and now he had broken a girl's heart in the process. He thought for a second about what to say, and sprang into action.

"Leo... look at me."

Leo picked her head up and faced Claudio, still sobbing and sniffling.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry I misjudged you, Leo. But now I look into your gorgeous sapphires and I see just how wrong I was..." Claudio whispered, reaching a hand over and gently parting Leo's bangs to get a good look at her eyes.

Leo wasn't impressed. "Y-you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it! The reason men don't acknowledge your femininity is because your beauty is simply on a plane of existence too high for their feeble minds to comprehend."

Leo's face was turning a little red now. "Y-y-you m-mean it?"

"Every word of it. Even I was too blind to see it. I am simply unworthy of you, Miss Leo..."

Leo couldn't help but giggle a little at Claudio's words. "Aw, you're so sappy. Has anyone told you that?"

Claudio smiled as soon as he saw the smile return to Leo's face. "Ahh, there's that smile. Yes, the beauty of such a smile simply cannot be denied."

"Oh shut up already." Leo said, punching his shoulder. She gasped when Claudio suddenly grabbed her fist and held it tenderly against his lips, planting a warm kiss. As soon as his lips touched her, a flood of warmth surged through her body and her face got hotter than ever.

"Ahh...wha...what are you...?"

"Shhhh..." Claudio said softly, leaning his head close to her forehead. He pressed his liips against her forehead and used his free hand to stroke her face.

"Ah...ahh... C-Claudio..."

"Tell me, Miss Leo... has a man ever had the honor of being close to you like this?" Claudio whispered.

"No... I-I-I've n-never been with a guy before." Leo stammered. "They... nobody's ever taken interest in me..."

After hearing those words, Claudio knew what he had to do in order to fully mend this girl's broken heart. He had to make her feel like a woman.

"Leo... do you trust me?"

"I...I...think..."

"Then close your eyes."

Leo gulped and shut her eyes, her body shuddering with anticipation of what she thought was about to happen. Sure enough, she felt a warm, soft, heavenly pair of lips press against her and rock her world in an instant. Her body ignited like a furnace, her heart pounded violently against her breastplate, and tingling sensations coursed through her like electricity.

Suddenly, Leo felt herself being scooped up bridal style. She opened her eyes and saw Claudio carrying her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked softly.

"I'm going to make a woman out of you, Leo Kliesen." Claudio replied. "Do you consent?"

Hearing those words made Leo feel extremely giddy. She felt excited, like she was next in line for a roller coaster ride or it was her turn to bowl. Claudio was definitely making her body feel all kinds of ways, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to act on it.

"Hell yes I do!" she yelled.

And so thus commenced the wildest ride of Leo's life as the sex god Claudio worked her in ways that were too pleasurable to accurately describe. All those years of never being with a guy were being made up for in Claudio's bed, as simply one session with Claudio Serafino can set a woman for life. Leo truly felt enlightened for the first time; she was finally LIVING, like all the other women her age. Surprisingly, she was the best Claudio had ever had as well.

 **ONE INTENSE LOVEMAKING SESSION LATER...**

The two of them laid side by side, recovering from the EXTREME events that had just occurred. Leo in particular was exhausted, as Claudio's skills in the bedroom were on a far higher level than mortals. Claudio had made her first time something truly out of this world.

"Thank you for this..." Leo whispered, nuzzling against Claudio's chest as she put her arms around him. "No one's ever done that for me before."

"You deserved every bit of it." Claudio replied, using his hand to gently stroke her bare back. "I only wish I could do more."

"Well... I AM free all day..."

"Hmmm? Do you wish to stay for a while, Miss Kliesen? Perhaps the whole night?" Claudio asked with a grin.

"Well it would be a lot more fun that being alone, hee hee hee..."

"Hmm... very well then. Stay as long as you want."

"Eeee! Thank you!"

Leo picked her head up and planted a deep kiss on Claudio's lips, which he returned with equal force. Claudio felt kind of strange; usually he didn't have a deep connection with women, but after this whole ordeal with Leo he truly felt a bond with her. It might not be the kind of bond that they would get married on, but he definitely felt like he was going to see Leo a lot in the future. Not just as a lover...but as a true friend.

 **LATER THAT EVENING...**

"How long will you be gone?" Leo asked as she laid on the couch in nothing but a white t shirt and her undergarments. She turned on the tv and stretched out, making herself comfortable.

"I'm just going to pick up something nice for dinner. I promise I'll be back soon." Claudio said with a wink. "You just wait right there and stay beautiful."

"Tee hee... you too!"

Claudio strutted through town feeling quite good about himself. He not only succeeded in healing the girl whose heart he broke; she also turned out to be a pretty cool individual that he would totally hang out with if given the opportunity. But he couldn't help but feel like he had left a loose end hanging somewhere...

And that's when Claudio remembered. There were two insane girls still hunting him! In fact... there were two girls coming this way that looked just like them!

"Oh no...oh shit... oh shit... oh no..."

Claudio groaned as the two figures came into clear view and sure enough it was Asuka and Lili.

"FOUND YOU! FINALLY!" they yelled in unison as the two of them skidded to a halt.

"I found him first!"

"No, I did!"

"And what can I do for you two fine ladies?" Claudio groaned.

"Claudy baby, you can have me all to yourself now!" Asuka cooed. "Don't worry about this skinny ass blonde bimbo here. She can just watch!"

"Oh get over yourself!" Lili retorted. "Claudio doesn't want your disgusting self. Surely he wants a classy, refined girl like me. Right, darling?"

"You see these milk mounds? These babies are all yours, Claudy! Just give the word!"

"Um...uhh... I CAN DO STUFF WITH MY FEET!"

Claudio had heard enough. With a booming yell he put an end to this petty squabble immediately.

"ENOUGH! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN BITCH MOUTHS IMMEDIATELY!"

The two shut up instantly and looked directly at Claudio, awaiting whatever he had to say next. In their minds, they were both hoping for the same thing: for Claudio to accept one of them. Fortunately, Claudio was a kind, caring, and generous being.

"...Would the two of you like to come to my house?"

"YES!" they screamed in unison.

And so just like that, Claudio had two more guests joining him that evening. It was going to be a wild and crazy party, no doubt. In fact, it might even be MORE than Claudio could handle. Of course, later that night that theory was proven wrong as always. Be it one woman or 100, Claudio proves time and time again that he is truly a perfect individual and a blessing to all womankind.

 **THE END**


End file.
